Problem: Solve for $t$ : $-19 + t = -14$
Explanation: Add $19$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -19 + t &=& -14 \\ \\ {+19} && {+19} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-19 + t} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{-14} \\ t &=& -14 {+ 19} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = 5$